Aquel día la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Un fic de mierda, que salió con mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Eren y Levi se encuentran en el baño sin papel higiénico, Mikasa es la única que los puede ayudar, pero para eso tiene que tomar una decisión sin arrepentimientos. ADV: si eres una persona muy pero muy asquienta, quizá no quieras estar comiendo mientras lo lees. El Drama es porque es un drama no tener papel, ¿no?


**Aquel día la humanidad recibió un triste recordatorio**

* * *

No hay fecha exacta que indique su origen. En los escuetos anales de las Murallas, como otros objetos de uso común y de primerísima necesidad, todo indica que llegó en los barcos y con los humanos sobrevivientes.

De ser así, no ha evolucionado. Su constitución es la misma, grande, ovalado, gordo y pesado en el caso del tipo que adquiere la Legión, el cual se coloca en una pequeña caja a una altura razonable junto a la letrina. Durante las expediciones, si los soldados no temen su ojo avizor, lo arrojarían en cualquier lugar. Él les hace enterrarlo con el _gran tema_ en cuestión. En las letrinas en los cuarteles, se marcha bajo la cal o se coloca en tachos de basura si el baño cuenta con desagüe.

Él ha probado de todos los tipos existentes. Tampoco es que la variedad sea amplia. El tema es que si puedes adquirir el que huele raro y no es amable con tu piel, entonces eres pobre. En cambio, si no solo puedes adquirirlo sino que te tomas un minuto o dos para elegir entre el de doble hoja o el acolchadito, entonces eres rico.

Y es que en la vida cotidiana un cuadradito de papel puede revelar la naturaleza del ser humano. Hay quienes se pasan la vida limpiándose el culo con lo primero que encuentran y cuando tienen la libertad para no hacerlo más… pues siguen haciéndolo: años de limpiarse con un papel rugoso y de baja calidad ha hecho insensible el trasero como el alma. En cambio, aquellos que con humildad toman el papel común de cada día y agradecen el poder usarlo, pero que no dudan en invertir en uno suave cuando la oportunidad se presenta, esos son los verdaderos hombres.

Si sobrevive a esa vida de matar titanes, piensa Levi mientras deja correr el agua del inodoro (porque solo en situaciones extremas usaría los silos de cal), sabe que dedicará buena parte del dinero de su jubilación a la adquisición de papel higiénico de buena calidad. Diablos, hasta se dará el lujo de que sus muy bisiestos visitantes, al entrar a su baño, exclamen "¡Vaya hombre, ha puesto de ese papel caro para que un desconocido como yo lo use! ¡Sin duda estoy ante un personaje de noble de corazón!".

Porque Levi sin duda compartiría su papel higiénico. No lo dudaría ni un segundo. Con buena voluntad compartiría la buena nueva de la doble hoja, la herejía de los perfumados, la humildad y valor del rugoso…

—Mierda…

Levi bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Puso su mente en blanco. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista de nuevo.

—Mierda —repitió al confirmar que no había papel higiénico.

—¡Ah, capitán! —exclamó una voz familiar en el compartimiento de al lado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Levi.

La persona al otro lado de la pared divisoria se quedó callada un instante, aunque Levi supo, porque esas paredes eran delgadas y de privacidad solo tenían lo de no ver al otro, que Eren Yeager había perdido la respiración. Probablemente por el susto.

—¡Mierda, capitán! ¡Eso! —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Mierda? —Levi se cruzó de brazos. No quería tener esa plática, pero…—. Eren —dijo entonces—. Por casualidad, ¿tienes papel higiénico?

—Ni una viruta —contestó Eren.

Levi suspiró.

—¿Usted tampoco tiene? —añadió Eren.

Levi tomó aire:

—¿Crees que habría iniciado una plática en los baños de la Legión si tuviera papel higiénico, Eren? ¿Crees que este es el mejor lugar para conversar, Eren? ¿Siquiera eres capaz de conversar mientras haces _eso,_ Eren?

Una palabra murió antes de nacer por completo en la garganta de… ya saben quién.

—Eso es asqueroso, Eren. Recuérdame prohibirte hablar mientras haces _eso._

—L-lo siento, s-se-

Eren cortó sus palabras y Levi frunció el ceño ante lo que eso significaba. Pero de momento no podía perder el tiempo en imaginarse lo peor y menos, sospechaba, seguir estresando a Eren si es que quería hablar con él y elaborar un plan que solucionara el problema en que estaban metidos.

—Bien—continuó Levi cuando creyó que el soldado había logrado controlar su corazón agitado—. Antes de entrar al baño vi un rollo colocado sobre los lavamanos. Eso significa que uno de nosotros puede abrir la puerta, dirigirse al lavabo, tomar el rollo y regresar al baño, hacer lo que deba hacer y pasarle el papel al otro…

Eren no esperó a que se le diera permiso para responder, porque exclamó conmocionado:

—¡Señor, no se preocupe, señor! ¡Yo puedo sacrificarme, señor!

Levi contempló por un segundo la posibilidad de hacer el trabajo solo, pero la idea de subirse el pantalón en "ese estado", no le atraía. Eren bien podía tomar la bala… o lo que sea, y arriesgarse si tanto quería.

—Está bien, entonces hazlo —anunció Levi—. Por respeto, no abriré la puerta, así podré decir que no vi nada, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo señor, sí señor —afirmó Eren.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Levi adivinó que el muchacho estaba esperando el momento adecuado para levantarse y realizar la hazaña. Pero mientras más segundos pasaban, más nervioso se sentía. Había colocado a un subordinado en una situación terrible si alguien entraba al baño en el instante en que arrastrara su cuerpo hacia el lavabo. Bien pudieron esperar unos minutos, porque en una Legión de trescientos, los movimientos intestinales estaban a la orden del día.

—¡Estoy listo, señor!

Al tiempo que Eren hablaba, Levi bajó la vista y vio parte de los pantalones y calzones del muchacho rozando el suelo. ¿En serio iba a salir así? ¿En serio dejaba que su ropa tocara ese suelo asqueroso? ¿En un baño de hombres? ¿Donde la puntería a veces fallaba y no solo por casualidad?

La sola idea de que el sentido común de Eren llegara tan bajo, asustó a Levi.

Pero más susto tuvo cuando escuchó a Eren jalar el pestillo de la puerta de su compartimiento al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría.

—¿Eren?

—¡Mikasa! —gritó el muchacho mientras cerraba su puerta de nuevo y terminaba casi tirado sobre el inodoro.

—Ah, Mikasa —añadió Levi con cierto alivio, una tercera persona era todo lo que necesitaban para solucionar el dilema.

Ahora solo hacía falta hacer el pedido y continuar con una vida plagada de oscuridad y gigantes y gobiernos corruptos.

—¿Podrías pasar el papel higiénico?

—¿Podrías pasar el papel higiénico?

Levi no se sintió molesto por Eren haciéndole coro al pedido con las mismas palabras. En situaciones como esta, las paráfrasis no eran necesarias. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que esto podía provocar en una mente tan sensible como la joven recluta parada en medio de la habitación.

Y cuando aquella joven recluta demoró cinco segundos en contestar, Levi se empezó a molestar.

—Mikasa, ¿quieres pasarme el papel higiénico?

La joven se demoró en responder.

—Espere, mejor… —se detuvo de nuevo.

—¡Mikasa, qué haces afuera! ¡Pásanos el papel higiénico! —insistió Eren.

La soldado miró a la derecha y a la izquierda.

—Bien… Pero, ¿a quién?

—¿Que a quién? —continuó Eren—. ¿Qué importa a quién?

Levi se pasó las manos por los cabellos. _Que Eren no diga nada tonto. Que eren no diga nada tonto. Que Eren…_

—Oh, cierto. Si te da pena dárselo al capitán, pásamelo a mí y yo se lo doy a él…

Aunque la sugerencia era lógica, Levi sintió una perturbación en la fuerza… de voluntad de Mikasa.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó ella pisándole las palabras a Eren.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó este, confundido.

—Las implicancias… —contestó Mikasa—. Hay demasiadas implicancias…

Quedaron en silencio. Y lo hubieran hecho por largo rato si es que un chapoteo intermitente salido del baño de Eren no hubiera escandalizado el oído de Levi.

—¡No hay implicancias, mujer! ¡Pásame el puto papel!

—¡Eso, Mikasa! ¡Apúrate! —añadió Eren con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera aguantando algo.

—¡Pero! —exclamó la joven, observando el pesado rollo con mucha seriedad.

Si se lo entregaba a Eren, pensó, sería una afrenta a su profesionalidad como soldado. Aunque le valía mierda sacrificar a su superior por su querido hermanastro. El otro problema de entregarle el papel a Eren, era que este sería quien le pasaría luego el rollo al capitán. Lo cual, según la lógica de Mikasa, no haría más que estrechar el lazo entre Eren y Levi. Su hermanastro ya adoraba demasiado al capitán, al punto de querer ser como él, y no quería empeorar las cosas si el hombre pequeño terminaba la escena con un "te debo una, Eren". Oh, no. No quería que le debiera una. No quería que su Eren terminara aprendiendo las mañas del más fuerte de la humanidad. Quién sabe cómo terminaría el influenciable chico. ¿Y si perdía centímetros? ¿Si perdía la virginidad en uno de esos burdeles de los que decían tenían descuento para los de la Legión? Los hombres solían hacer eso. Coger a los menores como alumnos y enseñarles las mañas de los adultos. ¿Sería Eren del tipo que terminaba con tres mujeres a la vez? ¿En dónde encajaría ella? ¿La sumisa tímida o la deportista atrevida o la pechugona despistada? Pero, ¡no! Ella no quería ser parte del harem de Eren, formado por la dudosa educación del capitán. Ella…

—¡Mikasa, ya, date prisa! —insistió Eren—. Dámelo a mí si tienes tanto problema con el capitán. Yo se lo-

—¡Las implicancias son demasiadas! —exclamó Mikasa abrazándose al papel y terminando de rodillas en el suelo, donde pudo ver las tostadas piernas de Eren y las no-del-todo-peludas del capitán.

—¿Qué clase de implicancias, tonta? —se quejó Levi—. ¡No es como si te fuera a dar una medalla si me das algo con que limpiarme el culo!

—¡Señor! —intervino Eren en un tono peculiar—. ¡No use ese lenguaje con Mikasa! ¡Es una chica al fin y al cabo!

La joven se limpió los ojos húmedos, conmovida.

—Ah, ¿y eso, Eren? —suspiró Levi.

—Es que trato de aplicar una lección de mi padre —continuó Eren en voz baja, solo que el eco de la habitación no dejaba nada a la imaginación—. Él siempre decía que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con basura.

Mikasa tuvo ganas de lanzar el rollo contra la puerta del compartimiento de Eren.

—Eso es una falacia, Eren —suspiró de nuevo Levi—. Imagina un panal de abejas en un árbol junto a un basurero. ¿Dónde crees que estarán las moscas en esa situación?

Mikasa tuvo ganas de ahorcar al capitán con el rollo que tenía en manos.

Eren se resignó desde su compartimiento.

—¡Mikasa, ya, pasa de una vez el papel higiénico!

—¡No vas a ganar nada con aplazar esto, jovencita! ¡Hazle caso a tu hermano!

—¡Hazle caso al capitán!

Mikasa se sintió sobrepasada por los gritos desiguales desde los comportamientos. De pronto ya no quería pasarle el papel a nadie, sino estar en su lugar feliz en donde ella y el rollo de papel higiénico no tuvieran que separarse ni elegir un sendero en la vida por una decisión con demasiados arrepentimientos. Así que bajó la cabeza y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. No es que los gritos de Eren le dolieran, era más bien que se hubiera aliado al capitán en su contra lo que lastimaba sus sentimientos.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica de corazón sensible y…

—¡Levi, qué crees que le haces a esta pobre recluta! —interrumpió una nueva voz también familiar que hizo que los dos hombres se quedaran mudos.

Cuando Mikasa levantó la vista, se encontró con la líder de escuadrón Zoe Hange palmeándole la espalda.

—Mikasa, ¿te sientes bien? —dijo la mujer cuando tuvo la atención de la jovencita—. Escuché gritos de dos varones en el baño de hombres… No me pareció tan raro, considerando lo que hemos comido de almuerzo. Pero entonces oí una voz de muchacha… ¿Acaso el idiota de Levi te ha metido a ti y a Eren en problemas?

—La única que se ha metido en problemas, y sin ayuda, es ella —ladró el capitán.

—¡Vamos, Levi! —respondió Zoe—. ¡No creo que estés en la mejor posición para hacerte el gallito!

—Ya no me hago nada, más bien me toca limpiarme el culo.

—¡Jefa Hange! —añadió Eren—. ¡Lo que pasa es que nos hemos quedado sin papel higiénico en los dos baños y necesitamos el que está allá fuera…! ¡Y Mikasa, por alguna razón, no quiere pasárnoslo a ninguno de nosotros!

Eren tomó aire luego de hablar. Como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que había hecho.

En cambio, recibió una agria respuesta.

—¡Pues podrían haber pedido por favor! ¡Eren, sé que eres un buen muchacho, con buenas intenciones! Pero no eres el mejor para tratar a las mujeres. Y Levi… pues, ¡Levi!

Hange se quedó callada y se pudo oír cómo las cejas del capitán se fruncían porque la científica daba por sentado que el solo nombre de su amigo era suficiente para resumir sus maneras con las mujeres.

—No es bueno intimidar a una dama cuando tu trasero está en juego —canturreó la mujer—. No me parece justo que traten así a Mikasa. A la intimidación dile No.

Se oyó un par de botas patear el suelo y luego Levi dar un puñete contra una de las paredes de su compartimiento.

—¿Intimidación? ¿Qué crees que están haciendo ustedes dos con nosotros? ¿Por qué cambias la perspectiva a tu favor cuando es obvio quienes son las víctimas aquí?

—Porque —respondió Hange de inmediato y en un tono excitado que advirtió a Mikasa que de pronto el tema dejaba de tratar de papel de baño— la mujer ha sido subyugada por siglos por el hombre. Y esta podría ser otra ocasión, porque incluso estando en una situación desventajosa, el hombre tiene que…

—¡Jefa Hange! —interrumpió Eren—. ¡Con todo respeto, lo único que queremos nosotros es papel para limpiarnos! ¡No pensamos oprimir a nadie, y menos se puede oprimir a Mikasa! ¡No tiene idea de cuántas veces le ha caído un golpe y ella ni se inmuta!

Levi carraspeó desde su lugar.

—Oye, eso fue un poco sexista, Eren —le amonestó—. Escuchado fuera de contexto suena a violencia doméstica.

—¡Hombres! —reclamó Hange—. ¡Incluso en contexto es violencia doméstica!

Levi se llevó las manos al cabello.

—¿Por qué lo sería? ¡Esa mocosa es famosa por su cabeza dura! Y no es la única entre los soldados en recibir ese tipo de castigos. ¿Acaso no me has visto tratarlos? ¿Crees que doy un paso al costado solo por ser mujeres? Se trata de sobrevivir y no en un cuento de hadas. Hombres y mujeres deben ser tratados igual para que tengan igual posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Mikasa tuvo admitir que esas palabras le llegaron a los más profundo de su ser, esa parte llamada ego en la que aún no habitaba la idea de Eren. Quizá el capitán no fuera tan malvado como ella pensaba, quizá no le enseñaría a Eren la infinita variedad de amores de un harem, quizá…

Una nueva voz interrumpió. Cuando Mikasa alzó la vista hacia la puerta, se encontró con Armin, Connie y Jean parados con caras graciosas.

—Creo que habrá más víctimas de lo que esperan si no se dejan de idioteces —denunció Connie.

—¿Acaso hay un ataque titán? —preguntó Mikasa con ingenuidad.

—Para nada —Armin tomó aire, como si fuera a pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua—. Es solo que hemos esperado buen rato para entrar al baño y… Bueno…

—Pues algo importante se está tratando aquí —contestó Mikasa—, así que te recomiendo que vayan a otro baño.

—¡Iríamos! —gritó Connie con la voz demasiado controlada para alguien que lucía histérico—. ¡Pero todos están ocupados!

Hange palmeó sus manos en un claro gesto de "te lo dije".

—¡Sabía que la comida no estaba del todo fresca!

—No es por eso —se apuró en interrumpir Jean, el rostro sonrojado y nervioso, como si la resistencia de su estómago fuera como el tamaño de su pene: un tema que no deseaba ventilar ante Mikasa—. Están limpiando los baños en los otros lados. Dicen que dejaron este porque vieron al capitán aseándolo más temprano…

El capitán gruñó y por un instante los otros espectadores en el baño buscaron al animal salvaje que se había metido por quién sabe dónde.

—Oigan, si limpio este baño es para que la gente responsable lo use, no mocosos que conversan entre sí mientras mean y salpican fuera de la taza —se quejó Levi, reparando entonces en la explicación lógica a que a veces encontrara manchas donde no debía, gotas muy mal apuntadas y pedacitos de papel en el lavabo—. ¿Así que los reclutas vienen a este lado para cagar?

Se pudo escuchar el coro de corazones contrayéndose de pánico. Levi suspiró resignado. Que Eren estuviera en el otro compartimiento dándose una mega cagada, tenía que haber sido suficiente evidencia.

—¡Es que este baño es el más limpio, señor! —sollozó Connie.

—¡Exacto! ¡No tiene idea de lo que es tener que ir a los otros baños, señor! ¡Es vivir una pesadilla! —añadió Jean.

—¡Además! —Armin se detuvo para pasar la gran cantidad de saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. Un susto más y terminaría arrojando espuma—. A-además… Estos cuartos de baño… señor… Están tan limpios como en casa…

—¿Disculpa? —La voz de Levi se deslizó por la parte inferior de la puerta como una serpiente dispuesta a morder en donde más doliera.

—A-Armin tiene razón… —sudó Jean, porque a esas alturas no le quedaba aliento—. Digo… solo en casa puedes encontrar pisos de donde puedas recoger tu pan y seguirlo comiendo…

—¿Por qué traes comida a un baño? —fue la respuesta indignada de Levi, que estuvo a punto de salir con los pantalones en las rodillas a impartir sentido común.

—Y… y el aroma… —se apuró a decir Connie—. S-solo en casa, y en los baños que usted limpia, uno puede entrar inmediatamente después que tu papá o tu hermano… luego de haber comido el súper asado de fin de semana… ¿sabe?

El sonido de agua corriendo en el baño de mujeres de en frente se cernió entre las miradas bajas y las gotas de sudor en las frentes. Parecía ser consenso general el que nadie supiera por qué terminaron hablando de ese tema de forma tan apasionada.

—Recuerdo… —dijo la voz suave de Eren, un tono que no se había escuchado en años—. Mi madre… —suspiró.

—E-Eren… —susurró Armin, conmovido.

—Ella era la única —continuó el joven titán en tono bajo— que podía con mis mega regalos luego de la cacerola de tomate y espárragos…

—Sabes que no tenías que compartir eso. Lo sabes, ¿no? —se quejó Armin.

En el compartimiento de al lado, se escuchó a Levi cruzándose de brazos. Jean retrocedió asustado, pero cuando vio los ojos de Mikasa sobre él, intentó resolverlo de la mejor forma que encontró.

—Supongo que mejor vamos al de chicas. Esto empieza a apestar, probablemente porque Eren comió demasiado estofado en el almuerzo…

—¿Qué dijiste? —Jean ahogó un gemido de dolor, pues los dedos de Mikasa eran como tenazas sobre su hombro.

—N-nada…

—Jean —siguió Mikasa, el rostro serio—, creo que sugeriste algo sobre Eren, ¿cierto?

—¡Vamos, no lo tomes en serio! ¡Si algo nos hace a todos iguales es que la mierda es mierda y huele a mierda!

El agarre de Mikasa empeoró.

—Eren es una excepción. La mierda de Eren no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—N-no, Mikasa… —intervino Armin, su rostro a punto de estallar—. Eso es porque tienes una retorcida obsesión por Eren que hace que reemplaces la realidad con ideales.

—Eso es amor —sentenció Mikasa.

Hange se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

—¿No va a decir nada, Jefa? —se quejó Jean, con una cara que conminaba a los adultos a razonar como tales y enseñarle a los chicos que el amor y la obsesión no se encontraban en la misma página del diccionario.

—Bueno… No es como si lo que dijera Mikasa fuera tan descabellado… Sería bueno descubrir, en todo caso, si es el amor lo que la hace tan fuerte o es otra cosa…

—¡Es el amor, definitivamente! —volvió a sentenciar Mikasa.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar estupideces?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, el resto le imitó y por un breve instante realmente no sabían de dónde venía esa voz.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Levi, Eren! —exclamó Hange—. Cierto, por eso estamos aquí.

—Tú estás aquí porque quieres —le reclamó Levi—. No tienes ningún respeto por un hombre meando cuando se trata de tus descubrimientos.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero creí que era porque ya nos teníamos confianza! ¡Erwin tampoco se queja!

—Se-será porque la Jefa Hange está tan comprometida con sus investigaciones que solo tiene ojos para eso… —se encontró diciendo Armin. Jean le miró feo, un gesto que le decía que no tenía por qué meterse en ese tema.

—Ah, para nada. Solo miré una vez y muy detalladamente —repuso Hange—. Son solo penes, ¿saben? Una vez que los ves tantas veces…

—Ni una prostituta en las ciudades subterráneas diría lo que tú con tanto descaro.

—Levi —el tono de Hange sonaba especialmente calmado para el nivel del comentario que acaba de recibir—. ¿Con cuantas trabajadoras sexuales has…? Lo pregunto en nombre de la ciencia. La estamina del gran soldado de la humanidad puede estar relacionado a…

—A que alguien pase el puto papel higiénico. —Levi le mordió las palabras—. ¿Cómo pasamos de papel higiénico a penes y vida sexual? Y no, es solo una pregunta retórica. No quiero saber cómo pasó todo esto.

—¡Es cosa de Mikasa, señor! —gritó Eren desde el baño.

Y Levi sintió la incómoda sensación de que había sido relegado a un papel paterno y debía empezar a repartir regaños a los niños. Su idea de regaños, sin embargo, peleaba entre palabras fuertes y las palizas que él había probado como "sabiduría adulta" en su propia niñez. Claro que sabía que a los niños no debería pegársele, las palabras eran mucho mejores compañeras que un labio roto.

—Suhongho gue debiaemos dales el babel iguienigo, ¿Migasa?

Si la misma Hange había empezado a hablar con la nariz apretada con sus dedos mugrientos, eso significaba…

—Vamos, Mikasa —se quejó Armin—. En serio que un baño no es el mejor lugar para platicar… —El muchacho se preguntó por un instante si su afirmación era del todo válido, después de todo las chicas solían tener conferencias notables en sus baños. Aunque para el caso de la Legión, era conocido que hasta en los baños que limpiaba el capitán podría darse un banquete y comerse sobre los excusados…

—¡Y nadie está hablando de la mierda de Eren! ¿Bien? —Jean decidió adelantarse antes de que la plática se volviera circular—. Aquí hay otras personas con estómagos que no están hechos de flores…

—Está bien, Jean —respondió Mikasa con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta que hasta Hange se preocupó de que los olores estuvieran causándole a la joven un daño cerebral irreversible—. El baño, es cierto, empieza a oler mal…

¿Es que acaso la otra gran esperanza de la humanidad había madurado de forma espontánea? Los ojos de Armin y Jean se abrieron de par en par. Mientras Connie se había refugiado junto a la puerta, intentando respirar del aire que venía del pasillo porque aunque el baño no oliera realmente tan mal, lo de la paranoia masiva le empezaba a afectar su capacidad para respirar en libertad.

—Un prado de flores es a la vez lo más puro y lo más indefenso en este mundo —comenzó Mikasa.

—Si lo que quieres decir es que mi mierda huele mal, solo dilo —le interrumpió Levi con cizaña.

Connie decidió que tenía suficiente y abrió la puerta para huir a los brazos maternales del pasillo del cuartel. Armin y Jean intercambiaron miradas presas de tensión, calculando si lo adecuado era retirarse o quedarse como testigos del crimen que se iría a cometer a continuación.

Mikasa se abrazó al papel higiénico, sus ojos clavados al suelo como pidiéndole consejo a las baldosas que estaban tan limpias que le regalaban su reflejo.

—Oh, no huele tan mal —interrumpió una voz muy fam- oh, bien, era la voz de Erwin. Cuyo tono de infinita autoridad repicaba en los oídos de los reclutas. El tipo de autoridad de la que esperabas un reconocimiento luego de una cruenta batalla. El tipo de autoridad que en definitiva no esperabas encontrar en un baño.

—Ah, Erwin, ¿cuándo apareciste…? —Hange bajó la vista y encontró a Connie atrapado por el agarre fuerte del comandante de la Legión. Este último, finalmente lo liberó y el recluta corrió al amparo de sus compañeros—. ¿Y ese comentario? —añadió Hange—. ¿Se supone que le estabas contestando a Mikasa?

—Exacto —asintió Erwin, observando a la joven recluta, que seguía aferrando el papel higiénico mientras los otros soldados le hacían un saludo de la Legión lo más serios que podían lucir en un baño y con varios minutos aguantándose.

—Con todo respeto, señor —empezó Mikasa.

Erwin sonrió, suspirando como si se encontrara en un campo abierto en primavera.

—Levi a veces viene y usa el baño de mi habitación —dijo con nostalgia, como si ese recuerdo que compartía fuera entrañable, gris y a la vez en tonos pasteles, una alegría compartida de tristeza… y un montón de cosas que en serio no vienen con el ambiente de la historia—, y puedo asegurar que cuando entro inmediatamente después que él, no huele mal en lo absoluto.

—Pues seguro que no huele a flores —susurró Mikasa.

—Por supuesto que no —sentenció Erwin—. Solo huele a lo que comimos, ¿no? Y aunque la comida de la Legión no siempre es la mejor, puedo decir que luego de…

—¡ERWIN!

El comandante de la Legión parpadeó un par de veces solo para encontrarse en un baño con sus subordinados tomando una distancia respetuosa de él: incluso Hange. Aunque Mikasa había permanecido en su lugar, sus piernas la habían hecho deslizarse un par de milímetros imperceptibles al ojo humano. Y aquella voz imperiosa que salía de uno de los compartimientos se había calado en la sonrisa de Erwin que era como un páramo oscuro acorralando a inocentes niños de pecho. Y esos labios y dientes, se colarían en los terrores nocturnos de los reclutas, que por un buen tiempo no podrían ir solos al baño pasado la medianoche por miedo a que aquel gesto infernal apareciera en un espejo o en la taza del inodoro o se formara en la cal de los silos.

—¿Estás haciendo un gesto perturbador, Erwin? A que lo estás haciendo. ¿Eh? Pues deja de hacerlo. No asustes a los niños —continuó Levi cuando no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Erwin carraspeó, sus ojos cerrados y su porte elegante se sacudieron como las ramas y el tronco de un roble antiguo e indiferente ante una tormenta.

—Lo siento —dijo a nadie en particular—. Dije demasiado… Entonces, volviendo al tema, ¿por qué están todos reunidos en este baño? Y en particular, Mikasa, el baño para chicas está justo en frente… Y, en todo caso, esta es el área de los oficiales…

—¡Ha sido mi culpa, señor!

Erwin asintió con un mohín de la cabeza.

—Así que Eren está aquí también —dijo, mirando el papel higiénico en manos de Mikasa con mucho interés—. Ahora entiendo por qué hablaban de…

—¡Eren huele bien, señor! —se apuró a decir Mikasa.

Erwin asintió, y sin la mínima intención de continuar con un debate sin sentido, continuó:

—A juzgar por lo que veo, existe una razón por la que tanto tú como Eren estén en los baños, Levi, y que no puedan salir… No creo que la presencia de mujeres sea el impedimento… y ya que Mikasa tiene el rollo de papel en manos… debo asumir que todo esto…

—Erwin —dijo Levi con tono seco—, ¿podrías usar tu puta autoridad y resolver este tema? Llevamos aquí dice minutos, ¿sabes? —Que en realidad son doce páginas de Word, pero tómense la poesía sin preguntar mucho, por favor—. Haz entrar en razón a esa mocosa…

—¡No es tan sencillo! —reclamó la muchacha—. ¡Señor, definitivamente, yo no estoy haciendo esto de forma gratuita o maliciosa!

Armin exclamó que por donde se viera, definitivamente el capricho de Mikasa era el que mandaba, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Erwin, con su rostro gentil y sus ojos como siempre algo más intimidantes que gentiles, asintió comprensivo.

—Creo que es justo que expongas tu posición en esta situación, Mikasa. Adelante.

La joven se irguió, el rollo de papel en un brazo y la mano libre haciendo el saludo de la Legión.

—Las circunstancias, señor —expuso Mikasa.

—Las circunstancias —repitió Erwin pensativo—. ¿Te refieres a que entregar el rollo de papel es como entregar tu corazón?

Se escuchó una mano dándose una palmada contra la cara.

—¿Acaso puedes joderla más, Erwin? —le retó Levi.

Y como si el comandante se lo tomara en serio, añadió.

—Bueno, puedes darme el rollo pues mi corazón no tiene ninguna duda, Mikasa…

Lo que se escuchó enseguida fue una cabeza estrellándose contra una pared.

—Increíble la cantidad de declaraciones de amor que se puede obtener en un baño luego de la hora del almuerzo —comentó Hange.

Armin se acercó hacia el comandante y le jaló una manga con timidez.

—Señor, con todo respeto, creo que acaba de complicarlo todo más de lo que estaba antes…

—Oh —Erwin lucía claramente asombrado y aliviado, aunque nadie se atrevería a señalárselo ni a preguntar la razón—. Ya veo —dijo mirando a Mikasa—. Así que no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos por Levi… Entonces podrías darle el papel y no habría ningún problema, ¿cierto?

De pronto, hasta Hange se encontró pensando qué habría pasado si en lugar de papel higiénico Mikasa tuviera un arma. Sin duda, Erwin no parecía ser bueno cuando se trataba de tratar con corazones jóvenes.

—Definitivamente no voy a entregarle el papel al capitán —repuso Mikasa a la defensiva.

—Está bien, Mikasa —añadió Erwin—. Si tu corazón te dice que se lo entregues a Eren, todos aquí lo entenderemos.

Cuando Mikasa no hizo nada y en cambio Erwin se le quedó mirando largo y tendido, el resto de presentes supo que gracias a esos comentarios ni ellos serían capaces de mover ni una ceja sin temor a que la acción quedara inmortalizada para toda la eternidad en una especie de juramento de amor eterno.

—Tienes como magia para estas cosas, ¿no es cierto, Erwin? —reclamó Levi desde el baño.

Mikasa, mientras tanto, sentía que sus orejas se habían puesto tan rojas que empezarían a sangrar. ¿Desde cuándo el acto de entregarle papel higiénico a alguien se había convertido en una suerte de pedida de mano?

—Si no quieres hacerlo —sugirió Erwin—, entrégame un pedazo a mí y así cada uno puede entregarle el papel a la persona que más le importa…

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer parecer esto lo que no es, Erwin? —volvió a quejarse Levi—. Y la próxima vez que quieras ventilar tus sentimientos, elige otro sitio para hacerlo, ¿quieres?

—Oh, Levi —intervino Hange—. Creo que no avanzamos nada aquí… A este paso probablemente sea mejor que…

—No tengo el cravat conmigo —dijo Levi de inmediato, porque aunque no lo había pensado al inicio, definitivamente lo había contemplado cuando se dijo la palabra pene por primera vez—. Y no es que esté siendo extremadamente quisquilloso, ¿sí? Papel higiénico en la Legión, no es mucho pedir. En mis tiempos en las calles, nos limpiábamos el culo con lo que estuviera a mano…

—¡A mano! —exclamó Hange, su rostro iluminado… por la luz del baño y sin intervención divina—. ¡Levi! ¿Todavía tienes ese panfleto que te presté? ¿Ese en donde publican chismes del corazón sobre la Legión? Había varios sobre Eren y tú… Armin y Jean… Sin contar ese rumor entre Erwin y Mike que encontré candente solo por las descripcio-

Primero se escuchó una hoja siendo rasgada. Luego otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra más. Luego un tacho de basura ser abierto y cerrado. Agua corriendo. La hebilla de un pantalón tintineando mientras su dueño lo acomodaba.

Una puerta se abrió. Levi salió del interior, se paró junto a Hange y le entregó lo que quedaba de un pasquín despedazado. Se detuvo en el lavabo. Usó mucho jabón para lavarse las manos por dos minutos. Se secó las manos agitándolas y salió del cuarto de baño sin miras atrás.

Erwin le siguió apenas unos segundos después.

Hange tuvo la gentileza de excusarse con un "estoy tarde" aunque nadie sabía para qué.

Entonces, Armin, Connie y Jean miraron por última vez a Mikasa.

—Supongo… —empezó Armin.

Pero el grito de Eren interrumpió cualquier comentario lógico.

—¡Mikasa, si no quieres pasarme el papel higiénico, alguien ahí me puede pasar algo, no sé, que sirva para lo mismo, una toalla… ¿una bufanda?! Ah, sí. Mikasa, la bufanda…

Erwin y Hange, que habían decidido que era mejor dejar solo a Levi, al menos por las siguientes cinco horas, pudieron ver a Mikasa tirando la puerta del baño, saliendo desairada para entrar al de mujeres.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más, entre la puerta batiendo pudieron ver la cabina donde se encontraba Eren destruida, y al chico empotrado contra la pared con un rollo de papel higiénico enterrado en su cara.

—Se-señor… —dijo Connie, mientras él y los otros dos reclutas abandonaban el baño—. Necesitamos papel higiénico…

—Ese tiene sangre —explicó Jean.

—Y bastante de Eren —añadió Armin.

* * *

No hay fecha exacta que indique su origen. En los escuetos anales de las Murallas, como otros objetos de uso común y de primerísima necesidad, todo indica que llegó en los barcos y con los humanos sobrevivientes.

De ser así, no ha evolucionado. Su constitución es la misma, largo, delgado, y ligero, compuesto de un paño súper absorbente en el caso del tipo que adquiere la Legión, el cual se reparte a cada recluta cuando lo necesita. Durante las expediciones, las soldados suelen apartarse a veces y se puede oír a la distancia un sutil "¿está manchado?". Las pocas veces que no están en acción o tienen un día de franco, optan por las toallas sanitarias, y saben que para evitar auto envenenamiento, deben ser muy responsables a la hora de cambiarlos.

En la ciudad, los paños son lo usual. Y hay tantas variedades como flores en un florero caro.

Pero él no sabe nada de esto. A decir verdad, entró al baño porque escuchó a su querida Historia pedir auxilio y a la insufrible de Ymir callándole.

Aunque Reiner debe admitir que, dado el caso, esta vez Ymir no parecía tan insufrible. Y es que esa caja que tiene en manos luce alienígena, como un tesoro que solo escuchó en un libro de cuentos. ¿El Santo Grial es de madera o de oro engarzado en joyas?

Reiner Braun no quiere saberlo. Lo único que desea es sacar de su problema a Historia y que Ymir se calle de una buena vez.

Para ello solo debe tomar una decisión.

Una decisión que de pronto no parece tan sencilla si es que lo piensa… Vamos, Reiner. No lo pienses…

—Pe-pero —balbuceó Reiner.

—¡Oye, mastodonte, quieres pasarme esa caja de una vez! ¡Así se la doy a mi Christa!

—¡Ymir, no trates así a Reiner! Reiner, por favor, no le hagas caso. Si no te sientes cómodo, solo…

¿Solo? Pensó Reiner, mirando la caja en manos.

La puerta se abrió tras él de improvisto. Mikasa hizo un saludo general al aire.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ymir gritoneó en su compartimiento, Christa suspiró pensando que encontraron una solución correcta.

—Pe-pero… —insiste Reiner.

Ymir le gritó a Mikasa que haga entrar razón al idiota.

Mikasa se quedó un segundo observando el baño de chicas.

Y entonces Mikasa entiende. Mikasa comprende. Comparte la penuria de Reiner.

Y coloca una mano en ese hombro musculoso.

—Mi-Mikasa… y-yo…

Mikasa asintió, su rostro iluminado por el entendimiento.

—Comprendo, Reiner. Las …

Reiner le mira conmovido.

—Las implicancias… —dijo— son demasiadas.


End file.
